super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peach vs Lucina
Peach vs Lucina is a Death Battle by Peep4Life! Description Super Mario vs Fire Emblem! One of the most recognisable princesses in gaming history goes to battle with a new face. Which one walks away with a win? Interlude (Cues- Invader- Jim Johnston) Wiz: The word 'Princess' gives most people a mental image of damsels in distress. Boomstick: And apparently, Nintendo also thinks the same thing... for one of these two anyway. ' Wiz: Princess Peach; the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom... '''Boomstick: And Lucina, the time travelling Princess of Ylisse. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Peach (Cues- Peach's Castle theme- New Super Mario Bros. Wii OST) 'Boomstick: You know, if any one Princess in the history of royals perfectly showed off all their stereotypes in one go, that would simply have to be Princess Peach. Despite being the rich ruler of an entire kingdom, Peach has never seemed to make the obvious investment: A proper security force! Sheesh! How many years of being kidnapped by a giant turtle does it take? ' Wiz: Well, if that were to happen then there'd be no real Mario Bros stories, would there? Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and has been a regular feature in Mario games for years, serving as the damsel in distress at Bowser's clutches. But her place as the prisoner hardly keeps her from aiding Mario; she has sent lives across the universe to an intergalactic mailman- yeah, that just sounds worse the more you go on. 'Boomstick: In almost every game, her life is in the hands of Mario and Luigi who venture across multiple worlds to her rescue. Making her the most interdependent character. ' Wiz: But her weak appearance can be deceiving; on the sly, Peach is a very athletic character- registering as a skill type character in the Olympic games, as well as a playmaker in the Mario Strikers Charged Football game. 'Boomstick: She is also capable enough to have survived all the Mario Parties, which in itself should earn you serious credit. Or qualify you as insane, one of the two. She also has a wide array of weapons and skills at her disposal, which is enough to make everyone wonder: what the hell is stopping her from fighting off Bowser? ' (Cues- Peach's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged OST) Wiz: As a regular in the Super Smash Bros. series, Peach has maintained a hard hitting moveset. Aside from the regular kicks, slaps and slams she also has a devastating crashing move known as the Peach Bomber. Peach leaps into the air, before smashing her hips into her opponent at full force. This does come at a cost, however, as Peach makes herself incredibly vulnerable should she miss her target. She isn't protected in mid attack either, and foes can cut the move off before she can even land it. 'Boomstick: Adding on to her Smash moveset, Peach has the ability to throw vegetables at her opponent... Yeah, not the most damaging of moves, but they can serve as a good distraction when clattering foes. I mean, a carrot being bounced off your nose would certainly be distracting to some capacity, right? As well as that, Peach can use a pan, a golf club or a tennis racket to really hit hard against a foe. She swaps between these three weapons at a set pattern, so if you take this princess too lightly, she may just make grits out of you. ' Wiz: You can also add an parasol to that weapon list, Boomstick. Peach's parasol serves a dual purpose; to help her glide, and to go on the attack. However, should she use it to glide, she becomes incredibly vulnerable to foes who may attack from beneath, so it's not always in her best interest to use this method of flying... 'Boomstick: Especially when you consider that she is more than capable of flying with just her dress and the flapping of her arms! ' Wiz: Another great tool for Peach is her megastrike. Peach delivers a kick so hard that she can split a metal football. This can result in anywhere between three and six footballs being launched. '''Boomstick: How can just a regular kick be considered an asset for a Death Battle? Wiz: Because, can you imagine how hard she'd be kicking a metal ''ball? To split it so many times, it'd be a kick that would also do a real number on a person's body. She can also manipulate the cameras to take a photograph of her opponents, which she can use to freeze her opponents in the photo for a brief while. '''Boomstick: She also has some pretty quick movements in the game, being able to flip over her foes' heads while maintaining perfect balance on the pitch after the motion is finished. ' Wiz: Indeed. And Peach can also use Heart Power, allowing the summon of sheep to force her opponents to sleep on impact. And after coming into contact with the Vibe Sceptre, she can use her emotions to her advantage in the battle. When filled with joy, she can fly around thanks to wind energy. When she feels gloomy, she becomes quicker and can damage foes with her tears. Boomstick: Imagine if people could really use these powers; Mummy and Daddy would have a lot more reason to dread their kids crying, that's for sure. ' Wiz: When Peach calms down, she can create a large defensive bubble to protect her against her foes. And finally, when Peach is filled with rage, she gains invulnerability- at the cost of speed. '''Boomstick: Wait, she gets heavier the more angry she is? I thought it was usually the other way around... at least with my ex it was. ' Wiz: As mature as always, Boomstick. Peach's power is the main reason Bowser kidnaps her all the time- 'Boomstick: I'll happily bet there are certain pictures on the internet that'll debunk that theory. ' Wiz: Ah yes, the more unorthodox thoughts from fans of the Mario games. 'Boomstick: Trust me, they're a lot more regular than you think. ' Peach: Humph! Come on, bring it! Mmhm. Lucina (Cues- Don't Speak Her Name- Fire Emblem Awakening OST) Wiz: Born to an unknown mother, and her father Chrom, Lucina is the princess of Ylisse. 'Boomstick: Oh wait, isn't this the female Marth knock off in Smash 4? ' Wiz: It's true she shares her fighting style, yes. Anyway, Lucina lost her father when he was killed by Grima. This sent Lucina on her way to change the future by changing the past. By gathering a large army of the most competent fighters she could obtain, she made a bid to defeat Grima and his forces. 'Boomstick: To maximise her efficiency in this, she obtained Marth's sword. Yep, the Falchion, or should I say; the Parallel Falchion, was back in action! ' Wiz: And with it, Lucina was able to wield some pretty cool powers and skills through the blade. Pretty neat really. And these skills, and her mask, allowed her to take the role of Marth in order to inspire confidence in her followers! 'Boomstick: Wow. Those idiots actually fell for that, too? Did no one tell them that Marth was from a long time ago and was also a dude? ' Wiz: Apparently not. So Lucina's followers must have really bought into that. An admirable feat to be able to lead an entire army just by taking someone else's name. (Cues- Id (Purpose) Fire Emblem Awakening OST) 'Boomstick: So, what exactly can we say about this Marth wannabe? She was certainly a capable fighter; leading her faction to victory through her skill with the blade. ' Wiz: Some of her techniques saw her use a large stabbing motion called the Shield Breaker. This name is given due to its use in Smash Bros. 4, and while the shield from Smash is not to be considered canon, the strength of the move is. It can break through most opponents' guard, dealing a heavy blow and at very least creating massive separation and at most causing an outright death. She also has the Dolphin Slash, which is a high reaching slash as well as the ability to parry attacks. 'Boomstick: She can also equip certain skills to aid her in combat. Take the Dual Strike , where Lucina is capable of dealing more damage to foes in an attacking stance. This works best coupled with Dual Strike+ as it allows a much higher rate of this skill being performed. ' Wiz: And she can apply Aether- 'Boomstick: THAT'S IKE'S MOVE! How can she justify copying Ike? ' Wiz: Well... she fights for her friends? 'Boomstick: Yeah, BUT.... Never mind. ' Wiz: This has two separate parts: Sol that makes Lucina recover half the damage she dealt to her foe, and then Luna, which harshly halves the target's Defence and Resistance stats. '''Boomstick: Then there is her Awakening: which only really kicks in when Lucina is under half her health. It increases her Hit Rate, Evasion, Critical Hit Rate, and Critical Evade stats. Wiz: Lucina wields the Parallel Falchion, and the blade specifically is designed to deal with dragons. However, a good side effect of the weapon comes from its ability to heal Lucina in the middle of a fight. Boomstick: Awesome! I want a sword like that! ' Wiz: She also uses a standard bow named the Brave Bow, allowing her to attack twice in a row. Given this isn't a turn based fight, however, this will be treated as a regular bow and will also maintain the limit of 30 uses before it breaks. Must be made of some flimsy stuff. '''Boomstick: What about the huge, awesome lance she wields? The Gradivus: this shares the same effects as her Parallel Falchion, only it's a lance, so has superior reach. Oh, it also has a limit- 25 uses before it breaks. ' Wiz: It feels weird that in a universe where she would be expected to cope with dragons and other horrors, Lucina depends on such terribly breakable weapons. 'Boomstick: She's still a tough girl though, and no doubt would be more than a match for any top tier swordsman. ' Lucina: Time to change fate! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location- Peach's Castle '' (Cues- Peach's Castle- Mario Odyssey OST) There were banners decking halls and walls, balloons populated the corners of the castle and a large cake had been shifted to the centre of a large room. Today, was another day to celebrate Mario, and all the good he did the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach and the Toads all waited, scattered around the main hall waiting to jump out and surprise him. Everything had been so carefully decked out, and there were multiple the numbers of regular Toad's on guard. They were on the roof, all over the path, and they even commandeered a Starshroom for good measure. The letter had been sent earlier in the day, it was a typical Peach letter filled with kindness and cakey promises. Mario was sure to be there any minute now, and as they heard a slight fuss at the door, everyone crouched down, ready to leap out and surprise... (Cues- Alight (Storm) Fire Emblem Fates OST) The surprise, however, was on them. As the door was kicked nearly off its hinges and the poor Toad stood behind it was slammed face first into the cake. The rest of the guards scrambled in utter panic. "IT'S AN ATTACK! PROTECT THE PRINCESS!" one Toad cried from the safety of the top of the staircase. Peach gasped, "Bowser?!" she wondered, standing straight up in shock. The shock remained, and was outright solidified when she realised it was not Bowser who stood before her, rather a masked woman who wielded a sword: Lucina! She pointed the Parallel Falchion at Peach, who was across the room from her at the time. "Princess Peach! Your reign will bring nothing but despair to the people of my time. And now, I am here to stop it. Prepare yourself; I cannot lose!" Peach leaped down towards Lucina, and let out a defiant "Hmph" before engaging her in the battle. '''FIGHT!' Trying to catch Lucina off guard, Peach used her Peach Bomber, sending herself towards the intruder with all her momentum. Lucina swiftly put in a parry, blasting Peach back into the centre of the castle. Lucina then closed the gap, slashing repeatedly at Peach, who relied heavily on her dodges for the opening segment. Lucina leaped up, slashing Peach in the shoulder with her blade and dealing damage to the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach brought out a golf club, and swung at Lucina who entertained the idea of a drawn out duel. She blocked multiple cleaves from the club, before using a Dolphin Slash, knocking Peach into the air. While above, Peach tried throwing vegetables down on Lucina. While these found their mark, they didn't do too much in the way of damage, rather they just frustrated Lucina. She used her Aether technique, slamming into Peach with brutal force and sending her into the air. Lucina recovered what minor damage she may have received and delivered the second part of the sequence, knocking Peach through the window so hard she lost some of her defensive capabilities. Lucina pursued, but was met with a high kick and then a Peach Bomber. Suddenly, the momentum of the battle was with Peach! (Cues- Boss Fight- Super Princess Peach OST) Now consumed by gloom, Peach was able to rush Lucina with some more pace. She rushed in with a Peach Bomber, knocking Lucina into a tree. She then delivered a low kick before bonking Lucina on the head with her pan before the masked princess could even raise a defence. Peach then looked for a finishing strike with the pan, but Lucina parried, slashing deep into the dress. Peach's thick and heavy dress tore from her body, revealing her sport's uniform beneath. Lucina called on the Brave Bow, firing arrows at her now more agile adversary. Peach flipped over them and then got close to Lucina. Rather than attack, Peach flipped into the air, and called on three overhead cameras. As they went to take a picture, Lucina managed to fire an arrow right into its lens. This prevented Peach's Super Ability, and the only thing trapped in the photo was the arrow. But Peach had already moved on. She now summoned damaging tears, which caught Lucina off guard at first. She was knocked back a bit by the new concept, and swapped for her Gradivus. This began healing her, and Lucina began using the staff to hold off Peach and keep her at bay. Peach then went to pluck another vegetable, but instead found a Bob-omb! She hurled it at Lucina, who did block it but was a little stunned by the impact. Lucina went for her Shield Breaker, which was easily dodged by Peach. Now the princess' eyes glowed a fiery colour. She began charging her Mega Strike, flying back a few feet to build momentum. (Cues- No Justice (Fire) Fire Emblem Fates OST) To counter, Lucina was going to strike with a Critical Hit. She waited for Peach to begin her charge, before: "Time to change fate!" she declared, charging to meet Peach head on. The two moves caught in a stunningly bright light and loud sounds of metal smashing against one another. For a second, both combatants came to a peaceful stop several feet before where their counterparts had started. Then, after a few tense seconds, Peach looked back and saw a large piece of her angelic wing was missing... Along with a lot of her leg! Peach screamed out in pain and shock, collapsing to a knee. She still threw her best shot with a tennis racket, swinging at the oncoming Lucina. But Lucina's Dancing Blade undid Peach's skill with the sports equipment. Lucina disarmed Peach with a clean cut through the wrist. Now without her hand, Peach was reduced to being a spectator as Lucina pulled back her sword for a fatal Shield Breaker straight through the heart. (Music Stops) The bloodied Princess Peach, or her remains at least, slumped down onto the grassy garden of the castle. The Toads were now in full scale panic, unable to face the responsibility of a fight with Lucina, they lowered the flag from the top of the castle, replacing it with a plain, white one. They had surrendered, and were now Bowser's for the taking! 'KO! ' Conclusion (Cues- A Dark Fall (Fire) Fire Emblem Fates OST) 'Boomstick: Jeez! That got bloody for a Nintendo battle... ' Wiz: This match up is the perfect example of why a fantastic defence isn't necessarily triumphant over a raw attacking character. Lucina clearly held the edge with her weapons; a sword, bow and lance will go a lot further to covering ground and weaknesses than a golf club, parasol, pan or tennis racket. 'Boomstick: If this was going to be a sporting event, then Peach would probably take it. But this is a Death Battle, and Peach's... "skills" aren't exactly appropriate given the environment. ' Wiz: Peach also had a very slight advantage in adaptability. She could go from slow to speedy by losing the dress while Lucina could not. But unfortunately for Peach, all this did was temporarily throw Lucina off. Lucina would then still have time to figure out Peach's routines and attacks so would be able to cope. And that's not forgetting that Lucina has the ability to lower Peach's defensive abilities through her own skills. Meaning Peach could no longer just hang in there to find an opening; she would need to force one instead! 'Boomstick: And that is very unlikely given Lucina's skills with the blade. And some people will claim that Peach's emotions should have played a more pivotal role, except... ' Wiz: This is a feature that is very, very inconsistent. If Peach truly used this power, she would be the one holding off Bowser and saving her kingdom. At no point in many of Mario's quests does Peach use these powers to aid Mario, or to save herself. Instead, Peach is sat in a cage, defenceless, and dependent on Mario to do his part properly. 'Boomstick: This could just mean Peach is a lousy girlfriend who gets off on this thing, but it's unlikely. And even if she summoned the sheep, there's no saying Lucina would be caught in the trap; Lucina could cut down the sheep or simply evade them while keeping the heat on Peach from afar. ' Wiz: Ultimately, this came down to a damsel versus a warrior. And there is only ever going to be one winner there... 'Boomstick: With Peach gone, it looks like the Mushroom Kingdom will need some kind of STABility... ' Wiz: The winner is Lucina! Category:Peep4Life Category:Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Protagonist vs Protagonist' themed death battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Royalty themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:Fire Emblem vs Mario Themed Death Battles